Gaffs for use by fishermen are used as tools during the landing of hooked or netted fish and a wide variety of such tools exist. The inventor has developed the present invention in particular to help in the processing of landed fish, for quickly killing the fish and in the removal of hooks from internal or external sites in fish caught by a baited hook. Some of these hooks will have been swallowed and their removal has in the past caused difficulty.